


Definition of Love

by komaegi



Series: Komaegi Week 2017 (22nd April - 28th April) [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Komaegi Week 2017, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Written before dr3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: Komaeda didn't know how many times he fell in love and he didn't know how many people fell in love with him.(Day 6: Studying/Prompt of your choice)





	Definition of Love

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my drafts so why not just post it

Love was confusing to him.

Komaeda didn't know how many times he fell in love and he didn't know how many people fell in love with him.

He could say he loved Hinata-kun once —but now he's Kamukura-kun, he hated Kamukura-kun—

He could say he loved Enoshima once too —but he had always hated Enoshima, she's despair itself—

He could say he loves Naegi-kun —but he's not sure if Naegi-kun loves him back—

To conclude his thoughts, Komaeda didn't have a relationship before. He didn't know how love was supposed to work.

Enoshima had told him she loved him, so he could call whatever she did to him 'love'.

Even when he thought he didn't deserve it, he desired love.  
It was the only thing he wanted for himself, Komaeda feels selfish.

He should never feel like that, he should never desire something he doesn't deserve.

But he continues desiring it for some reason.

Komaeda considers himself someone beneath others.

It's okay for him. As if that wasn't how it was before he fell in despair.

But when he thinks about it, how was life before he fell in despair?

It must have been pathetic in his case.

He's only a minor character in the story called "The World", nothing more than that.

He could just live. Maybe die if the circumstances call for it.

If he had to die for hope, he'd gladly do so.

 

It was usual for him to run around the branch.

He wouldn't want to be late.

Deep inside, he thought that being late will finally give him the love he wanted.

But, he doesn't want to put his selfish desire first. It's horrible to think like that.

Just as he was close enough, he fell.

It was embarrassing.

It was pathetic.

Yet, he smiled. He smiled widely.

His selfish desire for love could get resolved.

After all, Naegi-kun will obviously not stand for that.

Komaeda didn't know what to expect. An insult could be guaranteed —he could already imagine Naegi-kun's voice telling him "You're so pathetic, Komaeda-kun. No one trips on air."— but he could be lucky enough to receive a kick to the face.

He smiled wider at the thought of being kicked. It'd mean a lot to him.

The papers he was holding were scattered around. That might give him a better chance.

"I-I'm sorry." His voice was low, he could still feel the sound of papers flying everywhere.

He heard a few steps.

An insult is probably not going to be enough. He was going to be kicked.

He really was! He waits excitedly for the sudden impact to hit him.

"Komaeda-kun." The voice sounds closer than he thought "Are you okay?"

What?

_'Are you okay?'_?

What did that mean?

Komaeda finally looks upwards, a bit confused.

"I'm okay." Naegi-kun is leaning to his level, he's not sure if he was ever that close before "I-I'm sorry."

Maybe if he said it again, Naegi-kun will finally love him.

"It's okay!" He smiles, it's so confusing, Komaeda doesn't understand "It's fine as long as you're not hurt."

What did that mean? It was all baffling to him.

"I'm sorry." Komaeda replies again, it's this time for sure "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Komaeda-kun." That's not how his reaction should be "Don't feel bad."

He didn't know what to do.

That's not how it should be.

No. No. No.

It shouldn't be like this.

He apologized, he apologized many times.

But still, Naegi-kun didn't insult him or kick him.

He didn't understand why.

"…"

Why?

"You don't have to keep working if you're not feeling well."

Why is he telling him that? That shouldn't be his reply.

He should overwork Komaeda, until he passes out, then kick him in the guts once he tries to get some rest.

Komaeda ran away. It was too confusing and he couldn't solve it.

It was just too much for him to handle.

He wanted to apologize even more but he couldn't speak.  
He couldn't say anything back.

Why? Why? Why?

Maybe he could find love another way. It might work.  
It was still confusing to him.

Maybe he'd finally understand, one day.

 

It makes no sense.

He thought Naegi-kun would love him. If he kept making mistakes, Naegi-kun would love him.

"I love him, so why doesn't he love me back?" He wondered, "Why doesn't he try to hurt me? Bonds get stronger when there's pain, then why does he not hurt me?"

He took a deep sigh.

Love was so confusing.

A knock on the door sounded.

It could be Naegi-kun, so he'd leave it for a while.

The knocking grew more intense.

He should be angry now, so Komaeda could get his love.

He opened the door.

Unfortunately, Naegi-kun wasn't angry. He just looked concerned.

He walked to the room.

"Are you okay?" He was shaking, Komaeda was scared "Do you need me to stay?"

"N-No…"

"What's wrong, Komaeda-kun?" Naegi-kun asked, with a concerned smile, "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Do you love me?" There's an awkward pause, "Do you really love me?"

"I do…" Naegi-kun said, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't act like it." Komaeda lowered his head, "You don't act like she did."

"Of course. We're different. There's no way I could be like Enoshima-san."

"But she said that she loved me." Komaeda frowns, "She said that she loved me, and she proved it to me by doing lots of things for me. You've never done any of them."

"What did she do?"

"Let's see… abuse me… insult me… hit me… sometimes torturing me during special occasions… other things… It was too much."

"That's not love." Naegi-kun seemed angry, or disturbed, "I wouldn't hurt you."

"If it wasn't love, then do something to prove that you love me."

He was surprised to feel the hand a pair of arms wrapped around him, and fingers brushing his hair softly.

It was really soothing.

"It doesn't hurt." Komaeda answers, with a low voice, "It doesn't hurt."

"It's love." Naegi-kun laughs, "It's not supposed to hurt."

"But…" Words have escaped him, "It's supposed to—"

"I love you." The voice was soft and gentle, not rough like hers, "Please believe me."

Part of him begins to believe it.


End file.
